


Keep Me Company

by chaosandcookies



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hickies, I didnt know kinktober was a thing and saw day 1 fit this so, Kinktober 2018, Kinktober masks, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Some Fluff, kinktober day 1, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: This is my first time ever writing anything for superheroes let alone the dc/batman fandom so lmk how i did, or if you'd like to see me write other characters i do take requests and am looking to do a wlw fic soon as well!This is smut so 18+ only pls.Nightwing/Dick Grayson X Reader.I got the idea after reading a fic where the reader told Dick she likes it when he’s in costume so i played around with that kinda roleplay situation. Enjoy!





	Keep Me Company

It was around 1am when Nightwing crawled through your shared apartment window, you were lounging on the couch bingeing the newest netflix series wondering if getting thru the first season was really worth it like everyone told you it was, frustrated at how bad it currently was. You heard Dick enter your home and sat up, a mischievous grin creeping on your face as you saw him still in costume, you decided to have a little fun. 

“Oh Nightwing thank god you're here! My boyfriend Officer Grayson hasn't come home yet and I'm starting to worry! Did you happen to see him at all tonight?! He keeps getting home later and later leaving me all alone in this cold dark apartment by myself” you asked in your worst damsel in distress voice. 

Dick smirked and rolled his eyes behind his mask, holding back a laugh. “Oh no Miss I'm so so sorry to hear that! Maybe if you described him it would refresh my memory...” he said in a fake deep super hero voice

“Well y'know, he's the typical tall dark and handsome. Short jet black hair slightly in his face, gorgeous ice blue eyes, amazing body, great ass…” you said while trying, and failing, to hold back ur huge smirk on your face. 

Dick had a wide grin on his face as well but he wasn't trying to hide it at all “Hmm...no i don't recall running into any cops that looked quite like that. Is there anything i can do for you in the meantime?” 

You stalked across the living room to where Dick was standing and slid your hands up his torso feeling his muscles tense under your touch before wrapping your arms around him, “Well... you could keep me company…” you asked again in your silly damsel in distress voice and a begging puppy dog look on your face as you looked up at him.

“Well...who am I to leave a beautiful woman all alone in this ‘cold, dark, apartment’?” He said, exaggerating the last part of his sentence. 

You chuckled at him and pulled him into a kiss and he lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. He walked you into your shared bedroom and dropped you on the bed. “so who's the better kisser, me or your boyfriend” Nightwing whispered in your ear as he nibbled on the lobe.

“Hmmm, I'd say it's probably a tie...” you said with a big smirk on your face. At the same time Dick bit down on the sweet spot on your neck which demanded a moan from you. 

“Are u sure…?” he asked as he bit a that spot again slightly harder making you only gasp in response. 

As he worked on your neck, probably giving you a bunch of hickies, your hands traveled his impressively built muscles, roaming from his shoulders and back to his abs. He slowly started to undress you taking off your t-shirt and pajama shorts, panties flying away with them at the same time (you weren't wearing a bra because it was so late and you were just lounging around the house anyways). “Hmm….” he growled as he took one of your nipples into his mouth. He played with your breasts for a while leaving several small hickies on both of them before he sat back up and looked down at you. “Such a shame, such a beautiful woman like you should never be left alone all night like this, your boyfriend must be a real jerk huh” he asked as he took in the sight of you all breathy and needy with marks all over your neck and chest, it was driving him crazy and you could definitely see that thru his suit. 

You pulled him back down for another kiss “i know he tries his best to juggle everything on his plate, Gotham is a big and dangerous city after all. It gets lonely sometimes yeah but I'm glad he's one of the good cops out there protecting the city, it makes me feel safer living out here y'know?” 

It took everything Dick had not to break the role play you guys have been doing all night just to rip off his costume and hold you in his arms as tight as he could whispering about how lucky he was to have you. How he got so lucky he has no idea but as soon as this role play was over he was going to do nothing but smother you in cuddles and whisper sweet nothings until you both fell asleep. “He's one lucky guy miss, i hope he knows just how lucky he is” Nightwing managed to choke out a reply without breaking his poker face. He wanted to break this immersion asap so that of course meant making you cum as fast as he could as “Nightwing”. He unzipped his suit and kicked it off onto the floor, still leaving his mask on. He of course noticed you ogling him and smirked. “Like what you see? Who's bigger me or him?” 

“Mmmm….. i _love_   what i see. He's a bit bigger but you have the nicer ass for sure” you said with a grin on your face. He just chuckled and hovered over you, going in for another kiss as his right hand trailed down your body to reach your destination.

A single finger slowly slid up your slit “Mmm...so wet for me already, such a bad girl” he whispered in your ear as he slid in two fingers and pumped them in you. You whimpered at the sensation needing more than just his fingers, and winced when he took them out of you. He licked your essence off his fingers and seeing him do that with the Nightwing mask still on was driving you so crazy you almost whimpered his name. Dick lined his dick up with your entrance, slowly teasing it up and down your slit making you whimper with anticipation until he finally stuck it in you completely making you let out a loud moan. He set the perfect pace, being just fast enough to keep you a whimpering moaning mess but not fast or hard enough to be bruising or hurting you at all. You were coming undone a lot faster than normal and at the rate he was going you were bound to cum at any second. You don't know if it was the perfect pace he set and how he was hitting just the right spots in you or how sexy he looked while fucking you with the mask on but you couldn't take it any longer and were about to snap. You were a mess underneath him with your nonstop moaning and whimpering you wouldn't be surprised if your neighbors could hear you through the walls right now. Dick knew how close you were and was mumbling little praises for you as he pushed away your hair sticking to your face. “That's it baby cum for me, cum all over me you're almost there come on. You're right there baby please just ah--you're so fucking tight baby ah…. you feel so fucking good…” 

After trying to hold back as best you could you finally snapped and came. Hard. With a loud moan your juices came flooding out of you and onto Nightwing and your bed. That seemed to be what set Dick off the edge as well as you heard him grunt and twitch inside you leaving you filled with his cream pie. 

Nightwing took a deep breath before pulling out sitting back on his feet, taking in the view of you breathless and bruised with his seed dripping out of you. You looked perfect. He laid back down next to you and you pulled him in for a kiss before removing his mask. You smiled at him as you ghosted your thumb across his cheek as you stared into his eyes and kissed him again, wrapping your arms around his center. He pulled you in close and hugged you tight giving you a few pecks on the top of your head. “So, was all of that silliness when i got home just to get me to fuck you in my costume?” he asked with a grin on his face as he pushed your hair out of your face. 

You giggled and looked away “i dunno what you're talking about Nightwing, but you sure do look and sound an awfully lot like my boyfriend Officer Grayson” 

He chuckled and held you tighter “Don't be cheeky” he said and kissed you on your forehead. “Normally I'd give you a little punishment for all of that but after what you said about feeling safer with Officer Greyson around protecting the city you're never leaving my arms again that was the cutest, sweetest thing anyone's ever said and it was so unfair that you said it during a roleplay where i couldn't break immersion!” he wrapped one of his legs around you, clinging onto you like a koala and you nuzzled into him. 

You giggled at his reaction “Well it's true baby i do feel safer whenever you're with me and even when you're not with me because i know you're out there saving the day whether you're at your day job or patrolling at night. Yeah i get lonely sometimes but that's a small price to pay for your safety” 

Dick somehow managed to hug you even tighter than he was already and started peppering your face and the top of your head with kisses all over, “Nope. Not leaving, this bed, anytime soon, not going, anywhere tomorrow, just you, and me, and this apartment, i can't, let anything, this precious, out of, my sights, ever again!” he said in between kisses. 

You could barely hear him mumble that because you were giggling too much from the kisses themselves. “Babe you can't just miss work to spend the day with me tomorrow” you said as you finally stopped giggling. It was sweet that he wanted to and you definitely weren't opposed to spending a whole day alone together but you weren't going to make him miss work because of it. 

“I'm off tomorrow! My boss gave me the day off, I was going to keep it a surprise til morning but well….surprise!” he chuckled and scratched the back of his head “since it's your day off as well i see no issues here right?” he kissed the top of your head 

You smiled and nuzzled back into his chest, happy and excited you got to spend a full uninterrupted day and night with your boyfriend. Days like these were far and few in between, you were so happy. You hugged him tighter and felt him flex and tighten back his grip on you. 

“Right!” 


End file.
